


Finally

by EG_Potter



Series: Forever [1]
Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kristanna, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EG_Potter/pseuds/EG_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when Kristoff finally works up the courage, the words still get all tangled up on their way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

It just kind of _happened_ one day, mid-conversation. He blurted it out as though it had just come to mind and he had to say it before it left.

“Willyoumarryme?”

Anna paused, bewildered, not finishing her sentence about Sven’s new harness. “Wait, what?”

Kristoff’s normally tan skin flushed red. He ran a hand through his hair. “I, um, it was nothing –”

“Whoa, whoa,” Anna said, biting back a laugh. Her boyfriend had gone from ‘completely fine’ to ‘inexplicably embarrassed and shy’ in less than a minute. “It wasn’t ‘nothing,’ Kristoff. What did you say?”

“I, uh, geeze!” The ice harvester exclaimed. “Why is it so hard to talk about this?!”

Anna giggled. “Are you going to be okay?”

He exhaled vehemently. “I just, I’ve been thinking about it for _months,_ and it took me two weeks to even think about bringing it up to Elsa, and then when I did, I just stood there and babbled like an idiot.”

 _Not unlike now,_ Anna thought to herself.

“And do you know what your sister did? She laughed at me! I mean, it wasn’t a _mean_ laugh, I think it was out of pity, actually, but still, she laughed at me! And now I can’t even ask you, and I just love you so much, Anna, and I want everything to be perf—” She stopped his rant midsentence by pulling him into a kiss.

“Kristoff,” she said, smiling up at him. “I heard what you said. I just wanted you to say it again.”

“Wait, what?”

She pulled him into another kiss. “Yes.”

“Really? You’ll marry me?” His hands wound their way around her tiny waist and he lifted her up into the air, his face alight with joy.

“Really really,” she laughed, giddy. “Did you think I was going to say no?”

“Well, no,” he admitted, setting her back on the floor. He reached into the pocket of his doublet and pulled out a small wooden box. “Which is why I bought this.” He opened the box to reveal a silver ring, peppered with glittering diamonds, all clear as ice.

“It’s so beautiful,” she breathed as he slipped it on her finger. She kissed him again. “I love you, you big goof.”

He laughed, resting his forehead against hers. “I love you, too, feisty pants.”

The door to the parlor creaked open to reveal the queen, a sheaf of official looking papers in her hand. She looked up as she entered, smiling as she saw her sister and Kristoff. “Finally,” she said, setting the papers on an end table as she walked over to hug Anna. “He’s been a nervous wreck for weeks.”

“No thanks to you,” Kristoff mumbled, rubbing his neck.

Elsa smacked his arm before hugging him as well. “I gave you my blessing, didn’t I?”

Anna looked down at her ring with a smile, ignoring her sister’s teasing words and idly wondering if it would be proper for the Queen of Arendelle to be her maid of honor if Sven were Kristoff’s best man…reindeer.

 


End file.
